Passed Bills
The Ohayo Bill: Ohayo Proposal: An Ohayo Post entails one or more of the following items: >The word(s)"Ohayo" or "Ohayo /r9k/ do your best today okay?" >An image that relates to Ohayo Looking at the recent mod hate on Ohayo posting, and how the actions of the mods infringe on our Constitutional Right to Feel, this bill entails how no poster of an Ohayo thread, or an Ohayo reply shall be: Once a day, an Ohayo OP is chosen by Parliament, and the OP must not let the thread be archived or saged. It is also the OP's duty to keep the Ohayo thread above or on page three. These requirements must be met until 1am the next day. The Ohayo threads will be ran by the coalition at the time. "Anti-Redundancy" Bill A bill's writing and intent must be judged as "unique" by the designated speaker of the session. Bills deemed redundant cannot be re-submitted until at least a week after they were last suggested. Attempts to circumvent this (such as by submitting the bill to different speakers or modifying the wiki) shall see the bill and all discussions regarding it, or bills of similar intent banned from parliament. Submitted by: J.C. Bees !!pSrTgZmUtgZ Passed with 13 to 4. The "Waifu" Bill Once a waifu is claimed in /r9k/ parliament, no other anon may take said claimed waifu as their waifu. * Submitted by: Dank Memer :) enthusiasts !!iSLH8zbO5j0 Seconded By: Cartoon Illusive Man enthusiasts !!5Oad5RQQgcg Passed 13 to 3 Prime Minister's Questions Bill 10-20 mintues during a session where the MPs can ask dumb stupid shit to the leader of the government (we really should set up the gov tbh) and the PM can answer about why his coalition is doing so terribly. If the PM isn't at the session then Deputy PM takes over, if they both aren't there then one of the cabinet takes over. Proposed by: 'Chaddius Liberals !!3e79/OYXKAi Passed 8 to 7, open to amendments. Trips check bill Every GET (at least from trips upwards) must be checked. Someone in the parliament should be chosen to check all trips. The person who in theory would do this would be the Chancellor of Gets in the cabinet. Passed 11 to 5 The 3DPD bill Anyone who posts a 3DPD in any waifu thread gets banned. Every other poster in the thread has a right to call his 3DPD "waifu" a shit.'' '''Proposed by: Bano2D !!sOCEVrMHawr Seconded by: Anion United !!9SqI5pKNYDN Passed 9 to 1 Edgelords:2/0 AutSoc:1/0 2D:2/0 Homolust:1/0 Cuteposters United:2/0 Cyborg Federation:1/0 Normies:0/1 The "Bring Back the Banter" Bill Banter needs to be brought back to help the parliament prosper. One thing you may or may not know is that banter was what made the first parliament of /r9k/ fun and repectable. I remember the days when mp's would say clever and witty insults to grab the attention of others so they could get others to vote for who they intended to win. When the banter ended, so did the parliament. Without banter this parliament will surely fail. The Banter Bill will override all bills against banter. Submitted by: Trapper Edgelords !!E/pXNJxhTNK 13 Yay 0 Nay The "Good Order" Bill All bills must be seconded and dated when put up on the docket. The speaker must put to vote each bill in numerical order by the date of their posting. 1. This means that bills cannot be skipped. 2. The speaker cannot bully anyone, because bullying is wrong. 3. tbh 11 Yay 1 Nay Autistic Socialists:1/0 /r9k/ liberals:1/0 Homolust:1/0 SKELETON HORDE:1/0 2D:2/0 Normies:1/0 Just Bees:0/1 Edgelords:1/0 Cyborg Federation:2/0 Cuteposters United:1/0 The "Women can't be robots" bill 'Women can't be robots. There are no fembots.' 7 Yay, 5 Nay /r9k/ Liberals:0/1 2D:2/0 Just Bees:0/2 Homolust:2/0 Cuteposters United:1/0 Autistic Socialists:1/0 Cyborg Federation:0/2 Edgelords:1/0 The Prevention of Vote Shenanigans Bill Proposed 23/08/2015 The intention of this bill is to prevent bills from being passed due to unbalanced voting pools. The bill states that: # In order to be passed, a bill must receive two-thirds of all votes cast. # If a two-thirds majority is not reached for either yay or nay, the bill must be re-voted on in a later session. # The bill must be linked in the any new threads created after the session's end and before the next session's start, to encourage recognition and discussion. # During the second vote, a two-thirds majority must be reached in order to pass the bill. # If the bill cannot satisfy that requirement, it must be removed from the docket for a period of at least one week before starting again from step 1. Submitted by: ayynon 2D !!173g33yAoQZ Seconded by: '''J.R. Bees !!H/f0G4ifPcB '''Result: '''13 yay - 0 Nay The Take-Backsies Bill Proposed 23/08/2015 The intention of this bill is to provide a method of appealing and rescinding bills passed due to malicious or suspicious means; as well as those which violate parliament law but were not thoroughly checked. The bill states that: # Any passed bill may be challenged and put up for a re-vote by any MP providing the challenge meets the following requirements: ## The challenge is made during the period between the session where the bill was passed ending and the time when the following session commences ## The challenging MP can provide a rational and detailed explanation for why the bill was passed via malicious, suspicious or unparliamentary means ## At least one member from at least two parties from each side of the political divide (opposition and government) must approve the challenge. This means one side with a majority can't push through challenges. ## The challenge can receive support from a number of MPs that exceeds the number of MPs that voted the bill in ## The bill has not been challenged previously # During the time between the challenge being proposed and the challenge passing, parliament and the bill will both function exactly as normal # In the event that the challenge fulfills the above requirements, the following procedure must be followed ## The effects of the passed bill must immediately be frozen ## The bill must face a re-vote in the next available session ## The bill must be the first item voted on during that session, and its effects must be unfrozen immediately if a yay verdict is reached ## In order for the bill to be turned down, there must be a majority nay verdict. If this cannot be reached then the challenge is considered failed and the bill is reinstated. ## If a user is found to be repeatedly abusing the bill challenging system by filing blatantly false reports, they can be banned from challenging for a period of 3 months. '''Submitted by: '''ayynon 2D '''!!173g33yAoQZ '''Seconded by: '''Lord Saviour Edgelords !!HWLGESzvWh5 '''Result: '''13 yay - 0 NayCategory:Bills already voted on